Demi Lovato's Diary
by Loony-Loonz
Summary: My way of writing 'Bridget Jones' Diary', but with a change... it's Demi Lovato's intake. Will she meet her perfect guy at 17? It's not always going to be easy when you have nosey parents. What will she do? Find out. Rated a STRONG T, like a T plus.
1. Info of story

**Okay, so you know the film Bridget Jones' Diary? Well, I had this idea of making a different version of it. I decided to write it as Demi Lovato being Bridget. I thought it would be a great idea and I had this plan for months. I wasn't sure if anyone would like it though. So basically, this story would be like Bridget Jones, but Demi instead. It's all fiction, and is more in the sense of Sonny with a Chance, except Selena and Nick are in it… and no, there is no Chad, Sonny, Tawni or Nico. But they are still famous in this.**

**I will try and make similar scenes of what happened in Bridget Jones, but the differences are that they are all teens of 17 to 19 and Demi is not planning to get married at all. But she is English in this, as well as Nick. I thought that the rest of them will stay as American. But the whole storyline will try to be written with diary entries and Demi's thoughts. Also, I will put the occasional sexual content and probably a lot of swearing. But since it is a T, I don't think it will be too bad ;) So yeah.**

**I don't own any of them or Bridget Jones. **

Cast:

Bridget Jones is now Demi Lovato

Shazza is now Selena Gomez

Tom is now Brandon Mychal Smith

Jude is now Tiffany Thornton

Mark Darcy is now Nick Jonas

Daniel Cleaver is now Sterling Knight

**30/11/10 Update: If you have seen the film then you'll know who Bridget really ends up with, but I may change that a bit. Someone has requested that, so it won't be completely like Bridget Jones' Diary, but the clumsiness, Britishness and the way Demi writes her diary will be very similar to the character Bridget. But who knows, will she end up with Nick or Sterling? My choice. My own version of Bridge Jones' ;) So yeah, just because Nick is Mark Darcy, does not mean they'll end together. So ha-ha. But the characters will be like the original ones and most of the plotline will be sort of the same. 'Kay? cool.  
**

**Loony-Loonz**


	2. Epilogue

_**Demi Lovato's Diary **_

_**(Epilogue)**_

_**

* * *

****Friday 1**__**st**__** January 2010**_

_Dear diary,_

_Ahh… well it's a new year and a new decade. And yes, I have decided to write a diary on my mad spinster being. I cannot wait till I go back to London and see all my friends. I'm 17 now, and everything has gone so fast! I well… still am a virgin, which I do not mention very often, since that's personal. _

_So, today… I'm coming back from America and going home. Selena is coming down to London in the next couple of days. I'll tell you though; she can be real rebellious sometimes, not to mention she takes too many risks. She almost broke her two arms once! She swears too, but everyone does really. But she can swear more than us, like she says 'Shit' and 'Bastard' a lot and sometimes even 'Fuck'. Seriously, it doesn't make us Disney stars create a good image. _

_Yeah I know; I'm on Disney… and English. I was lucky. Disney's pretty cool to work on, I really like it. I star on a TV series called 'It's All About You', I'm the main star. I also have done other stuff rather than Disney; I've starred in a film. I suppose I am famous, I don't like to brag. I do get the occasional person spotting me, especially for my singing. Yes, I can sing. But I tell you, doesn't mean I don't slip on stage… I'm a real clumsy idiot sometimes._

_Anyway, back to swearing. Selena's in the press all the time about it._ _As you could probably tell, yes I am the good girl of the group. _

_I only haven't had sex though because I want to do it when I find the right guy! I don't want some creep handling me where his nose doesn't belong! It's not right; I will do it when I'm ready. I tell my friends this all the time but it's like they don't listen, it just goes through one ear and out the other. Well, Selena listens actually. She's not exactly sensitive about it, but she hasn't officially done it either. She almost did, but then she found the guy was a twat and left him. So yeah, I'm not the only one I guess. But I am the only one who knows that, she doesn't want Tiffany or Brandon to know. _

_Anyway, I'm about to board my plane… so I best be off._

_Demi

* * *

_

Demi put her diary down and placed it back in her extra handbag. Her luggage was already boarding the plane and she was waiting on a seat for the board passer to announce the plane was ready to go and accept every passenger. She held her ticket tight in her hand and sighed, tapping her leg with her index finger. She was an inpatient person, so she was kind of getting bored. She was happy to be going home though to her loving family, even though she had countless times of getting frustrated with her dear innocent mother.

But lots of people couldn't blame her sometimes since she could be such a pain. Her mum was always going on about her meeting some nice man… supposedly still attempting for her daughter to get to know a dear old family friend Nick Jonas, since her mother thought he was perfect for Demi. Demi wasn't too fussed, even though maybe sometimes she had tried in the past to get along with him, it didn't work too well. But that was years ago. Demi was slightly dreading to see his expression and the fear of embarrassing herself.

She distinctively remembered the time when she was at his 7th birthday party, acting a right nut. She always denied she remembered any of the incidents, but sometimes she felt she needed to wince at what she could remember; especially the part of herself running nude in his paddling pool. She knew it was crazy, but when your 6 years old, it's those times of your life where you're not the slightest bit insecure and don't give the slightest damn about what anybody thought of you.

"_Phuh, bloody marvelous…" _she thought. _"I am fucking well hoping that someday a lovely idiot of a man will actually love my peculiar nature and nutty humour, ah yes. That's my interesting excuse of a young woman for you. But I guess that happens when you're brought up by an obscenely worried mother and a perpetually mad father. So here I am, deciding that putting my thoughts into a diary might actually put the missing pieces of the puzzle that is my so called life into place."

* * *

_

**Do you guys like it? I only have 2 people with alert on this at the moment, but still… I really wanted to get this on to Fanfiction already! Thank you 'SeddieShortBus' and 'StemiFanChanny' for already reviewing. ****The 1st chapter will be up soon. Anybody else who might be reading this please review and let me know what you think (:**

**Loony Loonz**


	3. Chapter 1

_Demi Lovato's Diary_

Chapter 1

_**Saturday 2**__**nd**__** January 2010**_

_Dear diary, _

_Oh god... today I was certainly dreading, and why might that be? Well, because it's the annual new year's party that my mother and father always have every year, either on the 1__st__ or 2__nd__ of January, in the afternoon till early evening. Why? No clue. They just like having it, and I do not enjoy it very much... I would rather just hang out with my friends, but Selena is not down here yet and everyone else is busy. Lately it seems like I'm not been able to do anything with them, which utterly and officially sucks._

_Sometimes being a typical teenage actress seemed so complicated, especially when you always seemed to embarrass yourself and get occasionally slight drunk, no matter what Disney said. If you were to be an actress, you had to be good at hiding your life... which certainly wasn't easy. You always had to be alluring, show that secretive side and make sure you were always a mystery. _

_But today, even though I didn't like this party that my parents organise, was sometimes a good thing... so that I could get away from publicity for just one simple day, also including some days of Christmas, oh and Easter wasn't too public for me either. But the rest of my life was a general pain in the arse, making sure your grades were top notch in your education and remembering lines for acting parts. I despise those people who say that acting is easy, because that's not always necessarily true._

_Better go now; mother wants me to be early. _

_Demi_

Demi stepped out of her apartment; wearing her favourite pair of black boots, tights underneath her denim jeans, a tank top, a long grey jumper top, black leather jacket, a dark red scarf, a pair of gloves and black beanie hat. Demi knew that if she didn't wrap up warm, she would regret it. Also, my mum would have a right nag at me... as always. Demi didn't know why her mother was the way she was, but she knew that her mother would probably not be able to go without a day of complaining, in Demi's eyes it seemed that way. Her grandmother also complained about things too, sometimes worse than her mum!

Demi sighed as she double locked her front door, placing her keys in her pocket and gripping her light beige coloured handbag onto her shoulder to prevent it from slipping. Demi stepped down the hallway stairs in a fast pace, slightly rushing to get to her parents. She opened another small glass door on the bottom floor and stepped into the car park area.

She got her car keys and pressed a button to unlock her Mini Cooper. **(I would quite like to have that car, when I can legally drive... which won't be for like another 2 years haha. Probably not even that, I wouldn't pass my test lol) **Demi stepped into the car and plugged the key into the ignition and began to slide her way out of the car park. As soon as she did, she stepped up the speed a bit on the pedal, knowing that it would take at the least of 20 minutes to get to her parents, without traffic. So it was more likely she would take 40. Even though it was cold, Demi decided she needed the window open for some fresh air.

"_I hope to God that my mum won't bloody well need to change my clothes when I get there... I can still agonisingly remember the dreadful last year where she perpetually had to change into a terrible coloured knitted jumper, multi-coloured to be exact. Which probably showed in some ways that I could have possibly been a lesbian, but no offence to them, since I knew that multi-coloured was their flag colour. There was nothing wrong with gays or lesbians, it's just I wouldn't want my family or so called friends to think I am homosexual..."_

After a time, Demi had gotten fed up with her own thoughts, knowing that if she were to babble in her mind, how the hell was she ever going to face Mr. Nick Jonas again? _"Quite irrational, yes that's it... my peculiar behaviour has always been 'quite irrational', so this simply meant I was going to be more than irrational at this party and everything will go wrong and everyone will except me to be the nicest I can, attempting that I do not babble, which I know I will and I, Demi Lovato, will faint any second because of my mind if I don't shut up! Actually no, keep babbling, I don't want to be at the party!"_

Paranoia was now creeping over poor Demi's brain; knowing that she freaking out was not going to help her at all. Demi attempted to keep calm, but the terror didn't seem to disappear when she found herself outside her parents' house. She slammed her front car door closed in frustration; attempting to slyly step in front of the door and gently knocked, hoping that somehow they weren't in and she could just deal with her parents arguing later. But sadly, her parents heard noises like a hawk and instantly opened the front door, "Hello darling! Come on in and get yourself comfortable!" Her dad Patrick **(her real father's name)** huddled into a big hug, squeezing Demi.

Demi didn't mind though, she seemed to rather like her father's hugs. Her father let go and then asked, "Are you alright love? You seem quiet." Demi nodded, "Fine dad... I'm just, tired." She sheepishly smiled at her loving father, who shyly smiled back. She left the gaze of her dad and placed her gloves into the pocket of her coat, hanging it up and her scarf. "The Jonas family are to arrive soon, oh and Selena called to say she's coming down early so she'll be here in the evening." Demi's instantly beamed, "REALLY? YAY! YAY, YAY, YAY! I'll go and text her now!"

"Wait, wait, and wait! How about saying hello to your dear old mother?" Her mother Dianne **(her mother's real name too) **chimed in from the kitchen, appearing into the hallway holding a pan and a wooden spoon. Demi smiled at her mother and shook her head, bringing out open arms to her mum. "Hang on darling, need to put the pan down!" Demi put her arms back down and then brought them back up once her mum's hands were free. "You know, I kind of miss living here... feels lonely on my own sometimes."

Then her mum chirped, "Well then come back Demi, we miss you too you know!" Demi's father gave Dianne a look to say 'are you mad woman?' and said, "Dianne... we need to let Demi grow remember?" Demi's mum sighed, "Yes I know... it's just hard to get used to our lovely daughter grown up!" Patrick nodded, "Of course it is, but times move on." Dianne smiled and pulled Demi in for another hug. Demi's father just watched in happiness, appearing with a little tear.

Everyone seemed a little teary now, but suddenly the door bell rang. _"Uh oh... I'm in for it now." _Demi thought, dreading who was on the other side of the door. "Demi, go upstairs and into mine and your father's bedroom will you? There's a nice jumper I would like you to wear." Demi rolled her eyes and sighed lightly, heading for the stairs. As she ran up, her mother opened the door to appear with three recognisable people.

Demi slowly stepped into her parents' bedroom, concerned of what her mother wanted to wear this time. She went closer to the bed, and there appeared a light pink woolly jumper. You would say it didn't look too bad, until you folded it out and saw this ridiculously looking Father Christmas face, with a popping out red hat swerving over on the top. Demi looked at it with slight disgust, obviously not wanting to wear it.

She sighed again, heavily this time and took off her grey jumper, replacing it with the ghastly pink one. But even though Demi was certainly not fond of it, she really didn't want to seem ungrateful to her mother, so she put it on to please her. At that very point, she began to feel like a 6 year old again, wearing stupid clothing that supposedly you would only wear when you were younger because you didn't give a crap about what you wore. But as soon as you hit 13, it seemed like your whole world changed. Well, in America anyway.

Demi kind of missed England; the last time she was properly there was when she was 13, just before she was began to star in her hit show. Well, Demi doesn't really consider it a hit show, since she was only on it for a year. Then she moved on to her current show 'It's All About You' which she gets recognised for quite a lot. She is better known in the USA than England. Well actually, Demi wasn't sure. She didn't look up statistics, she just loved her fans. She was thinking about a music career, but she wasn't sure if she was good enough at singing. Demi did have her occasional doubts, but don't we all?

Demi took a deep breath, the voices from downstairs echoing around the house and into her ears. Yeah, she recognised those voices; it was certainly Mr and Mrs Jonas. _"Oh bloody brilliant, I'm screwed now..." _She began to stagger slowly down the stairs deliberately, hoping that this day would be over very soon and she would see her best friend in the evening. But it wasn't likely that the day would go fast, every time you don't like doing something, the task is slow. If it something's fun, then everything goes quick. _"Damn you time, you're a waste of space sometimes."_

She crossed her arms as a defence mechanism and stepped sheepishly inside to the living room. There he was, the boy that Demi didn't seem to be fond of. Okay sure, he seemed polite and such, but he was snobby. He treated Demi like lower class and seemed everything he did was to make her feel like a complete idiot. Demi had gotten sick of it over the years, so nowadays she'll just say a few words to him. Well, that's what she wished she did, instead of supposedly sucking up to him and being too, too nice.

"_Oh Nick, your jumper is really nice!" _

"_Haha Nick, you do make me laugh, you're such a joker!"_

"_Oh Nick this, Nick that! I wish I could just shut my bloody mouth and not try and be nice at all! I'm basically just lying through my teeth; it's not good at all. I'm sure he sees right through me in my eyes, knowing that every word that slipped from my mouth was a total fib. I don't even understand why he ever comes here; I suppose it must be just to take the piss out of me or something."_

"Here she is!" Demi's mother exclaimed, smiling away. Demi didn't dislike Nick's parents though, they seemed fine. Demi never understood where he got the attitude that he had from, it seemed ridiculous. But she decided that there was simply no pointing of thinking about him, and attempt to get along with everyone else. Right on cue, before she even said anything, the doorbell rang again. Demi sighed with slight relief, knowing that talking to someone else that the Jonas' would be better.

"I'll get it," Demi called out quietly, noticing a small narrowed look from Nick... or was she imagining it? _"Demi stop thinking about the snobby twat! Goodness me, it's like I was in love with him or something the amount of times he was in my head! Erm... but I'm not. Thank the lord." _Demi swear she could feel slight redness in her cheeks. She walked back into the hallway timidly and opened the front door to see her Aunt and Uncle in law standing in front of her.

"_Oh boy, let the nightmare begin..."_

**Good! I have this done! I hope you liked it and will tell me your thoughts :) There will be more detail of the party and Selena's appearance. Then after that chapter it may get more interested ;)**

**Loony-Loonz**


	4. Chapter 2

**A/N: This chapter is carry on from the last. Demi is going to try and be civil and talk to Nick ;) See how it turns out!**

_Demi Lovato's Diary_

Chapter 2

**Last chapter...**

"**I'll get it," Demi called out quietly, noticing a small narrowed look from Nick... or was she imagining it? **_**"Demi stop thinking about the snobby twat! Goodness me, it's like I was in love with him or something the amount of times he was in my head! Erm... but I'm not. Thank the lord." **_**Demi swear she could feel slight redness in her cheeks. She walked back into the hallway timidly and opened the front door to see her Aunt and Uncle in law standing in front of her.**

"_**Oh boy, let the nightmare begin..."**_

"Demi...!" Demi's uncle and auntie shouted out, seeing their favourite, well... only niece of theirs. They had arms open, which the young girl dreaded. She awkwardly leaned into hug the pair, who seemed eager to see her familiar face. They let go and asked how Demi was and everything, looking at her intensively. Her uncle then grabbed her cheeks of her face and wiggled them, "You have grown into one big girl haven't you?" Demi smiled, embarrassed, blushing like a tomato. Her uncle simply laughed, while auntie gave him a friendly slap.

They gave her a nicely wrapped gift, in a shape of a rectangle. Demi took it gratefully and thanked them, giving a one arm hug as a thank you. The two then went into the living room, greeting everyone. Demi also saw they even greeted Nick with a hug. Demi was still holding her present and followed them into the other room, placing her gift under the brightly decorated Christmas tree.

Demi sat down on the sofa that was nearest to her, where her father was sitting. Her mother was still cooking and insisted that no one would help her at that very moment. That was when the doorbell rang again and Demi's dad decided he would open the door this time. Demi kept sitting there on the couch, picking up the lemonade bottle off the coffee table and placing some lemonade into a plastic cup for her to drink.

She drank it slowly as she heard a familiar voice. It was American and rather thick. Then Demi realised who it must be. Demi put her cup down and jumped off the seat, rushing to see her father smiling, "Demi, you're best..." Demi shrilled with excitement, pushing past her father to cradle Selena into a big bear hug. Selena exclaimed, "It's been so long since I've seen you!"

Demi agreed, "I know! I've missed you so much Sel, it's been what... a month?" Selena nodded and they let of the hug. They began chattering on and laughing to complete nonsense as they walked upstairs. _"Thank god Selena is here, I would have died if I had to carry on in a civil manner with the Jonas' and my aunt and uncle in law, I know that the two would have asked me all sorts of nosey questions, mostly about my love life. They think I should get a boyfriend soon, but why? I'm only 17! I had one once, and I KNOW that didn't end well."_

Demi opened the door to her room. Well, it wasn't her proper bedroom, but the room she would stay at when she was here. Selena looked around, noticing that the room wasn't that exciting. She shrugged and they both sat on the bed, agreeing that they had so much to catch up on.Demi was certainly going to be happy because Selena was staying in London for a week, but then she'd be going back. But that didn't matter too much since Demi would be back in Los Angeles in a fortnight.

Demi was kind of happy to go back to working on the 2nd series of her hit show; it seemed pleasurable. Not to mention, she has kind of missed seeing her cast mates. Selena had seen every episode of the first series and explained to Demi how awesome it was. Demi wasn't sure if Selena really did love it, but she was just so bloody happy to see her best mate on TV. But it seemed to Demi that why was it such a big deal when Selena was on TV too with her show? Ah well, I guess it never mattered.

Demi never liked to compete, there was no point. It just seemed silly to Demi to even compare her show to Selena's, they were completely different. Demi's was a show about a girl who keeps trying to do the best for everyone, but always ends up gaining issues with others, people say it's rather funny. Demi has to act clumsy, which she can already do... since Demi has been known to be a total idiot when it comes to being casual and poised, it didn't always work for her.

Selena's show was more about, Demi seemed happy to tell Selena everything; she even said a few things about Nick, but not in a good way... and Selena's response? "Well, this guy sounds okay, I mean... yes, he's a snob and seems to be rather rude, but it sounds to me he likes you." Demi then exclaimed, "But Selena! I hate him! He's nothing but trouble; he's so full of himself!" Selena rolled her eyes, "You don't know that. Go on, go and talk to him when were having the buffet your mum made us."

Demi groaned, _"Great... even Selena was against me with this whole Nick thing, but why? What was so darn great about posh, snobby Mr Lardy Dardy Jonas? I knew that every time we spoke, I knew for sure that he purely despised me, with his whole obnoxious attitude... including the way he looked at me with his eyes of slyness, he just couldn't pick up the courage to just tell me what he thought of me, probably bad things I bet. Phuh, he's just so... gahh!"_

After a few more minutes of hearing about some cute guy Selena met a few days ago; she dragged Demi downstairs, clearly Demi was not happy about Selena's idea. Demi felt like sulking, but it wouldn't prove anything... it would just show how much more of what Demi described herself... a total blabbering fool. Demi let out a huge sigh, letting Selena drag her to the living room, whilst her aunt helped out her mother. Then Selena finally noticed Demi's jumper and looked at it in disgust, "Demi?"

Demi looked at Selena as a response and Selena then whispered in horror, "What the fuck are you wearing?" Demi rolled her eyes and sighed, "Look I know it's horrible, but I have to wear it to keep my mum happy... I don't want her to find out that I don't like it." Selena nodded in understanding, "I see your point, but aren't you hot in it or something? You could just take it off because you felt hot." Demi shrugged, "Nah... It doesn't matter anyway, either way; Nick will find some way of taking the total piss out of me." Selena rolled her eyes and shook her head.

Demi saw Nick's head appear; he was looking out the window of the living room, holding a glass, half full of lemonade. Selena was literally pushing Demi to go talk to him, moving her closer towards him. Demi was struggling to stop her, so she gave up and decided that maybe it might be okay to talk to him. So there she went, attempting to casually speak to the right-minded boy, who seemed to take no notice of her until she tapped him on the shoulder.

He turned round to face Demi, giving her a polite smile, "Hello Demi," he said, in a no emotion manner. Demi attempted to smile, but the gesture felt wrong to her. Demi really wasn't in the mood to talk to the sly 18 year old, but it seemed she had no choice. She replied, "Hi there Nick... are you having a nice time being here?" He slowly nodded, "Erm yes... I suppose I am." Demi gave a nod back, "that's... that's great." Demi went to walk away when Selena pushed her back to carry on.

Demi was desperately attempting to explain to Selena she didn't like him; but it didn't work. Nick just stood there, waiting for Demi to supposedly say something else. But instead she grabbed Selena to a corner of the room, in frustration about what else to say to Nick. "Selena, I have no idea what to say to him, please help!"

Selena sighed, gently pushing Demi's hands back down, "Look, don't worry... just ask him 'how are you' and just talk about general stuff, it will be fine and soon this will all be over, okay?" Demi nodded and walked back to Nick, who had a sly smile, curious that she was back again, probably already knowing she would return. "Ha-ha, erm... yes, sorry about that Nick, I just needed to talk to my friend. So, how are you then?" Demi folded her arms, placing a purely polite smile to keep him less suspicious.

"Oh, I'm fine... same old really, music, writing songs for my band and running away from chasing girls." Demi nodded, not caring the slightest bit. Then Nick let out a surprising, "You?" Demi seemed struck that he looked so interested and perhaps slightly intrigued by her so called life. But in the glint in his eyes she seemed so sure that he was purely being honest of interest.

Demi shrugged, "Working on writing some new scripts for the next show, erm... going to be catching up with some friends soon and I'll be simply getting chatted up by men." Demi suddenly mentally slapped herself, taking a sip of diet coke from her glass. _"Why in bloody god's name did I just say that? Stupid, stupid Demi... I mean really? 'Simply getting chatted up by men?' Why did I have to say such utter bollocks, what to impress the bastard? Certainly so, ugh... I'm a mess."_

Demi swore she could hear giggling; she turned round and noticed her best friend sniggering at what she had just done. _"Great, even my best friend thinks I'm an idiot..." _But then Demi turned around back to Nick, suddenly curious about the expression on his face. It was in slight shock, which Demi found rather strange. Demi wasn't sure, but the emotion in his eyes showed slight hurtfulness, but Demi must have been wrong, but that was what Demi thought, because indeed there was some hurt in his irises, he didn't like the idea of men chasing her.

Nick then stumbled out the words, "I-I must go..." He walked off, and went to the bathroom. Demi couldn't help but snigger at it; it did seem quite funny for Nick to suddenly lose all his confidence in just a few words. _"Wow, that's new..."_ Selena went back up to Demi, laughing her head off. "You nailed it girl, you even made him slightly jealous!" Demi snorted, "I may have nailed it... but he wasn't jealous, just simply mad that I was having more success in my life."

Selena shrugged, "Think what you will, but you know I'm right... I mean come on, you don't get THAT chatted up by guys..." Demi was offended, "Phuh! How can you say such a thing!"

But she knew that Selena was right about that. But Demi couldn't help thinking later on that night that perhaps Nick really did like her.

**Yay! I'm kind of on a roll here aren't I? I really like this chapter actually, I think it ended well. But don't worry; it will certainly get more interesting in the future of chapters ;) Tell me what you think and review!**


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: Sorry I have not updated in a while! I've been busy with schoolwork and stuff. But eh, I think you lot will like this chappy. Well, let's just say there is outrageous flirting in this ;) **

_**Monday 4**__**th**__** January 2010**_

_Dear diary,_

_Weight: Hopefully the right one, well... if I'm like 5 foot 2, then I should weigh about... 50kg? Yeah, hopefully I'm like that._

_Amount of chocolate eaten: 3 small bars. What? I needed some chocolate; I hadn't had any for the past few days!_

_Age: 17, going on 35. Nah, just joking... but people say I moan about things a lot when I feel like it. I really need to change my ways. Yes, my mad, flirtatious, mysterious ways. _

_So yeah, I'm starting to write the first few episodes for the 2__nd__ series of my TV sitcom, I'm the writer for it as well as the main character. I have some vague ideas, but not sure if they're good enough yet. My mind seems a bit drifted at the moment, so I know that thoughts for the show will not just suddenly come to my brain. I'm not intelligent enough._

_Right now, let's move on... I'm bored already ha-ha. Okay, so there was something that I had wanted to get at in my diary. You see, at my workplace, which is at the studios, I had thought about maybe grabbing a guy, if you know what I mean. But then I realised I'm not the type of girl to drop my knickers from every bloke I see, but then again, there is one particular guy, who certainly is the type that all girls drop their knickers for..._

_Can you guess who he is? Yep, he is famous movie actor Sterling Knight, and I assure you that he certainly the type I wouldn't go for, but he certainly gets me worked up with pure attraction... and it annoys me. It's a good thing I can play hard to get; because otherwise I wouldn't have him wrapped around my finger. But of course, it's only just the beginning... he-he._

_Demi_

Demi parked her hybrid moped into her usual spot at the studios. **(I'm so sad, I looked up that Demi would want an environmental friendly car, like a hybrid. But I figured why doesn't she ride a moped instead? Ha-ha) ** She locked the front car door and entered the front doors of the studios, noticing a glimpse of the bodyguards at the sides of the doors. She then saw the receptionist sitting in her usual seat behind the desk, recognising her face. Demi gave her a polite 'good morning' and smiled.

The girl responded with a nod and smile, and then Demi walked on to go and see the director of her show. For some strange reason Demi suddenly got a weird memory back a couple months ago.

"_It was November and I had got slightly tipsy at this studio party; noticing all the people watching me sing on the front small stage in the stage room that I rehearsed in for. It was quite huge actually, but that's beside the point. It was a good thing I could sing at the time, but I must say I'm glad I can sing, because otherwise I would've of sounded more of a twat that I did._

_I basically was singing, almost slurring out one of my songs that I had written. You know the one, 'Here we go again'? Yeah, that song... basically that song was about my ex, in fact, at the time he only broke up with me in August, and I wasn't quite well then. But then I noticed that Sterling was watching me sing, he was giving this grin, and I figured that he liked my singing. So yes, we've been flirting ever since."_

Demi was out of my flashback; being startled by a text. She smiled a cheeky smirk, noticing the typical guy himself had texted her. It read:

_Sterling – Hey Lovato, I was just curious about what you were wearing today... have you forgotten your skirt? I mean seriously, skirt off sick? Sent: 10:25AM_

She gasped in slight shock, _"naughty naughty Sterling, what a perv..." _She immediately went to text back when she decided that she could keep him hanging for a few minutes and carried on walking, when she banged into someone, as she was clearly not looking where she was going. She looked up and said to the tall guy, "Oh sorry!"

She looked back up, taking a double take and realised it was one of her cast mates. "It's alright Dem... you okay?" Demi mentally rolled her eyes, feeling stupid to not notice who it was, especially when she knew the guy so well. _"Phuh, typical Demi move..."_

"Ha-ha yeah I'm fine David... how are you?" He smiled, "I'm great, and how's the script writing going?" Demi shrugged, "Fine, I think I almost got the 1st episode written." He nodded, "Cool. Do you wanna get a bite in the cafeteria?" Demi beamed, "Sure that would be great."

David Henrie placed his arm round Demi as a friendly gesture; it seemed they were pretty close friends. Demi was always concerned that he liked her, but then she must have been mad... since he didn't really show any signals sooo, you know, it wasn't likely. Demi wasn't interested either, I mean come on; we already know that she might perhaps have her eyes set on Mr Knight.

That's when Demi remembered that she needed to text Sterling, so she didn't keep him hanging too long. She sent back this:

_Demi – Mr Knight, I am simply appalled by your recent message... my skirt is neither short nor long, but just a perfect length. Skirt is not off sick thank you very much. Sent: 10:33AM_

_Ps. I am also wearing tights so what are you trying to prove?_

Demi felt impressed with that text. In fact, it felt good to say that, but that didn't mean that her cheekiness had changed, because obviously it was still there. Even though smug now, Demi would hit herself for it later, knowing that getting into this sort of mess, was not easy to clean up.

She wished she could see his face though; but even though she would have wanted a surprised expression, it was most likely to be an over confident smirk instead. Demi already knew Sterling was a pro in being a player, but Demi couldn't help herself be inflicted by his charm. A part of her mind was telling how stupid she was for interacting through text with Mr Knight, but the other part was saying something like, "eh... there's no harm in flirting."

But Demi was a virgin; she knew that if she carried on with flirting, it was most likely that she would certainly get past 2nd base in the next week. But personally, Demi was very fond of that... knowing for sure that under his expensive clothing was probably a godlike body. It wasn't like Demi didn't have any experience at all; she did almost have sex a few months back now, but that didn't end well.

But for some reason, Demi felt that perhaps under the layers of the smug, charming, cocky guy called Sterling Knight was an honest and caring person, which Demi hoped to reveal and break out from him. She wanted to see the true him... but Demi didn't quite know yet that he wasn't honest. But he was caring, which he didn't really show.

Demi and David walked in casually, playing around by bumping into one another. You could say they were pretty close, especially since David liked Demi more than a friend... but luckily his feelings had gone. He told her 6 months ago when Demi was with her old ex, she had to let him down gently. But about 2 months after that, he realised that he was actually homosexual, so no feelings any more were attached. Rumour had it that he was after Sterling.

Demi couldn't help but mentally chuckle every time she heard about it. Not because David was gay, but because he wouldn't even go for Sterling, he despised players. Demi on the other hand played back with them. She didn't know yet that she was being a total fool, nor did her friends. But at the time it seemed alright for Demi to prance around wearing what could have been described as 'deliberate flirtatious clothing'.

But she was subtle, which made her clever.

That day she was wearing thin black tights, a short black skirt, with a low cut white long sleeved t-shirt and a pair of black heeled boots. She also wore her coat, but took it off once she was inside the studio. There was central heating everywhere in the building, so that was a good perk.

Demi was rooting for hope that Sterling would check her out. But at the moment she walked into the cafeteria, she suddenly felt like a little 6 year old starting primary school. **(To you Americans, that would be middle school.) **That was when, oddly, Sterling had written back a text to her... obviously gaining a gasp to escape from Demi's mouth, slightly freaked out from the timing.

She opened up the text and it read:

_Sterling – Well, it's nice to see you again Lovato. Looking ravishing as always ;) _**Sent: 10:46AM**

Demi chuckled. She looked up to see his eyes staring at her a few metres away. He gave her a sweet smile and waved. She gave an innocent shy smile and a wave. David noticed her gesture to Sterling and rolled his eyes and went off to get something to eat. Demi went to go back to talking to David, but then realised he was lining up to get some food.

Demi shrugged and joined the queue. She noticed that David as usual, took his favourites, chicken mayo sandwich with an apple and a bottle of water. Demi rolled her eyes and grabbed something different, as she did every day. She decided to have a BTL sandwich, a Nutri-Grain bar and a bottle of orange juice. She paid her food and followed David to their seats.

Demi then noticed that Sterling was still looking at her... or so she thought. But she turned around and noticed he wasn't, he was talking to a friend behind him. _"Ah yes Logan Lerman. Now he WAS a perv. I'm pretty sure every time he saw him he would deliberately stare down at my chest. But oh well, he's kinda cute I guess. But he was just nothing compared to Sterling." _

She felt vulnerable with Sterling around though. She hated that her conscience was nagging her. Unfortunately, Demi knew how much Sterling was a player, and knew that she couldn't get involved with him. David always kept telling her it's not worth it, but Demi insisted on dipping her toe into the pool and checking the temperature. Demi had been told she can be stubborn and slightly naive.

But eh, it was her choice... and sadly she also read too much into things, thinking that she and Sterling may have some moments, which lead her to thinking about marriage and whatnot. _"Get it together Dem, you're going nuts..."_

She couldn't let a player win; she felt she needed to get hold of Sterling's hidden self and grab it with her hands. She needed to teach him his own game to wake him up.

But she knew it wouldn't be easy. Maybe she didn't like him, maybe it was just attraction. But who knew, Demi believed that anything could happen. Anything can if you make it happen. In fact, that was what she was planning. She was planning to see how he felt for her.

She decided to send another text:

_Demi – Oh please, stop being such a flirt. It won't get you anywhere. _**Sent 10:58AM**

She noticed Sterling pick up his phone out from his pocket and pressed a few buttons. She figured he must have read her text, because he gave a heart melting smile to Demi. But Demi refused with her facial expressions to look smitten, so just gave him a polite smile back, making sure her dignity was still in place.

Demi finished the rest of her lunch and walked out of the cafeteria, leaving David to his male friends to talk about utter bollocks. Demi chuckled to herself about what just happened, feeling very confident with her stride down the hallway. But then she saw Nicole Anderson, the right whore in her opinion. She felt she was in charge of everyone, just because her dad owned the studio.

She also thought that none of the men around her were good enough. Not even Sterling. She was just too proud. _"Huh, I would glad staple things to her head to shut her up." _But Demi felt there were much more important things to do than worry about Nicole.

As she was about to go back into her dressing room; Tiffany called. _"Ah yes, daily call from Tiff... my other good friend who was dating Brandon, spending her time getting frustrated about his silly ways._

"Hi Tiffany,"

"Oh Demi, I just don't know WHAT to do with Brandon sometimes... he's so complicated. Should I dump him or what?" Demi sighed silently for what seemed like the 100th time and said reassuringly, "No Tiff, don't worry. He's just having a hard time; you know how he is, especially at this time of year. He'll be fine in the next few weeks. Anyway, you know how men can be... just console him. All men can be pricks sometimes but I guess that's the way things go."

"Okay, well, I guess I'll talk to you about it later tonight. See you Dem." Demi said a simple 'goodbye' and carried on walking to her dressing room. Sterling then walked past and he looked as if he was smirking. Demi slightly frowned. "What's funny, eh?"

Sterling attempted to hold a chuckle, "Nothing... just err, is this Tiffany that you were speaking to, always like this?" Demi gave him a stern look, "Eavesdropper." Demi began walking again and smiled to herself.

"_Oh, he'll be wrapped around my finger in no time..."_

**I know it's been over a month. But anyway, I hope you liked this chapter (: Please R&R!**

**Oh yeah, and sorry it's late but... Happy New Year! Ha-ha.**

**Still, it wouldn't be late in China! Anyway, I hope I can be as quick as possible next time. I really would love to hear your thoughts on this. Getting reviews makes me happy.**

**Loony-Loonz**


	6. Chapter 4

_**Continuing from last chapter...**_

"**Okay, well, I guess I'll talk to you about it later tonight. See you Dem." Demi said a simple 'goodbye' and carried on walking to her dressing room. Sterling then walked past and he looked as if he was smirking. Demi slightly frowned. "What's funny, eh?"**

**Sterling attempted to hold a chuckle, "Nothing... just err, is this Tiffany that you were speaking to, always like this?" Demi gave him a stern look, "Eavesdropper." Demi began walking again and smiled to herself.**

"_**Oh, he'll be wrapped around my finger in no time..."**_

* * *

Sterling looked up at Demi with his eyes, darkened. What Demi didn't know yet was he felt pure lust for her. He was determined to get her, and was teasingly arrogant. He felt he'll get his chance with her in no time. But Demi wasn't going to crack anytime soon. So Sterling let her walk on, chuckling to himself as he went along striding in the other direction. Demi shook her head, attempting to stay cool at his sudden interference. Was it weird that Demi felt like she could punch Sterling but kiss his face off at the same time? Perhaps not, but it was all in due time. _"Ha-ha, I swear I'm so damn devious..."_

You could say that Demi was a bit of a maniac, but in her own unique way. Not like some freaky stalker. She just had these moments that felt like achievement, especially when she could get a man to their knees. And, if she can do that to Sterling, she'll be having the last laugh. Demi was already hatching some sort of plan, but she'll need her friends on this too. They knew that Sterling was a player and were, most likely, going to help.

"_Well, I hope so."_

Okay, so Demi wasn't a total expert... but was good enough to take Sterling. She just needed a little help that is all. A wave of her old innocent self wormed into her mind, the way that she used to be, the way in which she had no frigging idea what the hell she was doing. It seemed at that point; those thoughts were running through her mind.

"_Oh god, I hope I get this right."_

Demi took a big sigh and strutted out of the studios, deciding that she'd rather work home today.

* * *

Since it was a Monday night, this was one of those nights where Demi went out for a little bit of fun at a get together at Selena's place... basically a house party. Tiffany, Brandon and David will be there. Including some of her old friends like the two Lucas guys Joe and Kevin, plus Logan and Hilary. Oh, and David's Cousin Nicole. _"Ugh, Nicole's got a boyfriend. She's like 20 I know; but she's thinking of getting bloody married! How I loathe her sometimes. But eh, if I get through this evening and hatch a plan with my friends about Sterling, then everything should be slightly satisfactory..."_

Demi was chilling in the corner of the room; casually placing herself down on to one of the comfortable sofas that were closest to where she was standing. She had a drink in one hand, which could be described as diet or regular coca-cola. She did think about dropping a few drops of some smooth vodka, but she thought not to do so since she had some heavy work she needed to do the next day.

She figured it wasn't a problem anyway since she was going out with some other people tomorrow night too. But that was more formal, but alcohol was likely to be involved for that because it would be a good idea to lighten up the mood. She didn't need to be lightened when she was relaxed with her closer friends, since she didn't have to worry too much about what she was wearing.

Selena was sitting by with her... gently touching on the subject of Nick every now and then, but sensibly listened to Demi's idea of a plan with Sterling. Demi may have missed her signals, but Selena really did not like the thought of her plan. Demi reckoned it might be the fact that Selena didn't want Demi to be hurt.

But Demi had to mentally roll her eyes when Selena had that concerned look on her face. _"Why did Selena worry about me with players? I just want to get Sterling bitten back with his own game. I'm not fragile. I'm not THAT sensitive that I would get broken into a scatter of pieces."_

"Come on Selena, please just help me?" Demi pleaded, attempting to win her with her so called puppy look.

"Demi... are you like, drunk? Don't you realise how bad that Sterling is? I wouldn't say he's caring. More like some devoted stud muffin." Demi groaned, fed up with Selena's questioning. "I know what he's like Selena, PLEASE stop worrying about me."

Selena sighed, "Okay fine. I can help. But do not expect me to be there every single time. But if you get in deep trouble, I suppose I'll have to be. I'm probably the most concerned out of all of us. Your parents will be more overjoyed than concerned if he ends up as your boyfriend. But eh, I guess you can have some fun." Selena grinned slightly at her best friend. Demi's smile spread widely.

She stood up and motioned for Selena to come into her arms for a hug. "Thank you Selena! You will not be sorry, okay?" Selena mumbled, "Whatever Dem."

After a seemingly long night, Demi eventually got Tiffany and Brandon to help her too. She knew that things would be tough, but Brandon seemed the most eager. Brandon was chuckling at the thoughts of what Demi had in mind. Demi planned all sorts, which included a series of undergarments and stunning dresses. It was like Demi was already a pro... and a typical flirt.

Brandon admired Demi, but like a mad close friend. Demi felt that same thing too, this connection of friendship and madness. Especially when the two got pissed, it was a total riot. Tiffany was more calm, but not as collected as Demi. Selena was a riot too, but it when came to serious situations, she was really kind and would try to bring out bravery, even if she was scared. She was the most confident, but Demi was the flirtiest.

Tiffany was more down to earth; rather than being cheeky. But Demi would say that she, Sel, and Tiff were all girls who played hard to get every now and then. It was like a testing thing for men's willpower, just to see how far they would go with a girl. If you needed help, ask these girls.

What Demi didn't realise at the time was what she was getting into. She didn't think twice about getting her, even though it was bound to happen. I guess in some circumstances, Demi was a total fool. But stubborn as she is, she wouldn't agree with that.

Demi was hungry in the way of lust. She really was. Hungry for Sterling, ready to try his lips. But Demi did have doubts with this plan; she didn't want to be played. But she was hoping to change that, or maybe even see the real Sterling underneath all of it.

Deep down, Demi did like Sterling. But she didn't want to tell her friends that yet, especially not Selena... since she would likely hound her as if she were Demi's own mother. There were times when Selena really loved being right. Demi got fed up with her when she got competitive. Demi would be like, "Whatever..." but say for instance, if you saw Selena playing a match in some kind of sport, she would want dominance.

"_Maybe I am being stupid about Sterling... I barely know him!"_

"_But that doesn't matter; you can get to know him."_

"_Oh I really hate my brain..."_

Demi genuinely was fed up with her never ending thoughts. Sometimes, she wishes she could shut it off. But that wouldn't be the most intelligent idea.

But right then, Demi was struck from her thoughts. "Hey Dem, you okay?"

Demi nodded, looking back to Brandon, who had asked the question. "Good, because we thought you had lost it and gone into a trance..." Demi slightly chuckled, "Don't be daft Brandon."

But possibly, she was.

Because as she realised what the heck she was doing, she had drunken two shots of vodka.

Demi wanted some fun, and even though she had a feeling it would kill her tomorrow. She couldn't give a tiny ounce of bollocks right there and then. Everything came woozy in her vision, dancing to the beat of the music. She wanted to strut whatever she had and just go wild.

Selena wanted to stop her, but when Demi got drunk... there was no point. By now, Tiffany and Demi were dancing together, giggling and holding small bottles of Smirnoff in their hands, taking a sip out of them and laughing at whatever was so funny. Selena got a little tipsy in the end, but no so pissed that she was gonna have a blinding headache like Dem or Tiff.

Brandon shared a little dance with Sel, but in a casual way. Brandon was sort of doing the tango with her, since he was a bit of a dancer. So was she, but not as good as he was. They were laughing too, but more in the way that they were exactly pissed and they were actually laughing at something, rather than Demi and Tiffany... who were just laughing for no reason.

But that horrible nasty feeling suddenly washed over Demi.

That regret of drinking too much.

But she was just so confused right now.

And guess why? Because of Sterling Knight, that's why.

Demi really wanted to just do something to him already! His smiles drew her kinda crazy. But right now, Demi knew deep down that she needed sleep right now. Luckily, Demi didn't need to throw up. But Tiffany did, her outburst echoing in the hallway. Tiffany groaned as she leaned over the toilet bowl in the small bathroom. Selena ran to Tiffany's aid and rubbed her back as she continued to vomit.

Brandon was disgusted by the noise; but knew that it was no biggie since she'd thrown up before. He would have gone to her aid too, but Selena was more sober than he was. Demi was on the floor, blocking the front door. She looked somewhat delirious, groaning slightly and the sickening feeling that she felt in the pit of her stomach.

But Demi could hold her drink better than Tiff, so she didn't need to be sick.

Selena seemed worried about Tiffany; since she had a feeling as to why Tiff decided to get drunk on this specific night. Tiffany hadn't been happy with the ways things had been between her and Brandon. There was nothing actually wrong with him, it's just... he had been going through a tough time. He had been really confused about what he wanted in life.

He wanted to record music; but he couldn't quit what he was doing now. He was working on the show with Demi. But he also had this other problem that he wanted to sort out.

He had second thoughts sometimes, about Tiffany.

He was concerned at times that he caught himself perhaps staring a little too long at men.

Brandon was really worried that there was a possibility...

He might be gay.

* * *

It was about midnight, and Demi was the first to get dropped off home to her one person apartment/flat. Demi was still slightly tipsy, but glad she was starting to feel better. They were all in a cab, merrily chatting about all sorts of nonsense when the car pulled over at the front of Demi's place. Demi was glad that she lived here alone, she didn't like being around her parents 24/7.

She felt cosy at her flat; because it just showed that she didn't need to waste thousands of pounds on somewhere to live. She felt that it had character and didn't mind it at all. It was pretty big too, just for a one bedroom apartment. The living room was attached the kitchen as one big room and she had a little bathroom just for her.

Okay, so it wasn't a place you'd expect for famous girl to live... but everyone knew that she lived there and she'd get the occasional paparazzi nosing around. But Demi didn't care; she was used to the little fame and knew she wasn't always going to get privacy.

So Demi stepped out of the taxi, well... more like landed on the ground flat on her face. But she was alright. Her friends gasped a little, but knew she was fine. "Don't panic guys, she's fine... she's paid the money to the man. Drive on sir!" Brandon shouted out, leaving Demi to grimly pick herself back up.

"_Thanks a lot Brandon; I'll kill you for that tomorrow."_

* * *

**Yay! I have FINALLY got this updated! Sorry to all my readers, I didn't mean to leave it sooooo long! I'll post another chapter tomorrow okay? I promise. I've had major writer's block and busy with coursework and stuff. Year 10 is a big year. That, for Americans is the 10****th**** grade by the way. It's the 4****th**** year of secondary/high school. Anyways, I shouldn't really be giving excuses, I should have got this done and I apologise deeply from my heart.**

**I'm on my Easter break now so I can definitely update this now. HAPPY EASTER for everyone and I hope you guys did well for lent xD (That is if you gave up anything) **

**PLEASE review! It motivates me, seriously. It would mean a lot if you took your time and did so.**

**If no one does, I won't add the next chapter tomorrow! Hehe**

**God bless. **

**Loony-Loonz**

**x**


	7. Update!

INFO ON DEMI LOVATO'S DIARY:

I am soooo sorry I haven't updated since April! I know it's really bad! The reason why I haven't is because the computer I normally use is being fixed because it went corrupt due to installing Windows 7 onto it when it was originally an XP. I don't know when it will be fixed and this is the 2nd time it has done it. I lost quite a few files. I've had to restart the 5th chapter but I don't know if I will still have it when I get the computer back. I'm on dad's computer and I am using google documents to tell you this. If the 5th chapter is still on there then I WILL complete it. I AM still writing this story. I hope you guys haven't missed this story too much and haven't suffered haha I hope this is okay. I want to finish this of course! It's been fun to write so far. So yeah, just telling you I'm not dead. I should have the computer back at least in the next couple of weeks.

Thank you for understanding :)

I thank ALL of the people reading this and have subscribed to it! I hope you guys are all having an awesome summer!

Loony-Loonz

xx


	8. Chapter 5

_Demi Lovato's Diary_

Chapter 5

_**Thursday 7**__**th**__** January 2010**_

_Dear diary,_

_Okay so it's another day; like any other. Tomorrow is a big event though. It's the annual studio party. It's the second one I have been too and they're okay. If I'm honest, it's a bit naff. But eh, it could be worse. I keep wondering if Sterling is going to be there but I must keep my cool. We're still texting one another, which is a hell of a lot of fun. He's so charming, but a bit arrogant too. I don't think he's a bad person though. _

_Well, I must dash. I will pass on all when things get more interesting. _

_Demi_

When Demi walked into the studios that day she came across many looks. Why? Well that's because she changed her wardrobe a bit… and by a bit, a lot really. Instead of wearing the nice casual stuff that she normally wears, she decided to dress well, perhaps a little more seductively.

She was wearing a short black skirt, a blue frilly tank top that showed a slight bit of cleavage and black classy boots that went up to her knees. She felt the eyes of everyone burn into her, but she walked in feeling happy with herself. She hoped Sterling will notice.

So, as she went towards her dressing room she came across David, who when he saw her, stared in awe. He stopped in his tracks and had an utterly shocked look on his pale face, eyes widened. He barely was able to speak. He finally managed after nearly a minute, "W-wow Demi, almost makes me feel I should be straight again." Demi giggled quite innocently, give a couple gentle taps on David's cheek and walked away from him with pride.

David then chuckled to himself and shouted out to her, "Knock Sterling dead Demi!" She smiled with cunning and shouted back, "Copy that Henrie!" As Demi's heels clicked across the floor, she felt a wave of satisfaction, much more than she normally would.

Maybe it was the way she felt in the clothes, perhaps feeling more like a woman. It had only come to her attention recently, thanks to Sterling that she does dress rather attractively. I guess once her skirt was mentioned, she realised that it was shorter than she thought.

But it didn't bother her. Why? Because Demi felt sure of herself, she felt she needed to get herself back on her feet after her last break up a year ago, which ended in a total disaster. She was only 16, and she was going to be 18 soon. She hoped that things could turn around, and thankfully they have.

Okay, so there is times when she may occasionally think about her ex, but now most of the time her mind was focused on either her TV show or Sterling. Oh yeah, and also her friends and family. But that was little than normal, since Sterling was her latest scheme… and once Demi had a new plan or something, it's all she focuses on. It drives her friends mad when they know it's probably not going to work out.

But they let her do her thing, and be there for her when they think she is taking things too far. But they know Demi is clever enough, although sensitive and slightly naïve. Demi knew this once she was told, making sure she wasn't as predictable as she used to be. Naïve was never going to be in her category again.

Demi had gone past the usual she would see that morning and decided to go straight to her dressing room and get to some more work. She would deal with Sterling later. But as she closed the door to the room, she felt her phone vibrate in her bag.

She sighed a little, wondering who could possibly be texting at this moment. But that's when she found a text from the devil himself.

It said:

**Sterling 10:26AM**

Hello Lovato,

I just wanted to point out something about the other day.

If walking past me with that sly look on your face was a plan of seduction, it failed quite miserably. The skirt wasn't even noticeable.

Knight

Demi smiled to herself, shaking her head at his obvious ridiculous behaviour. She began to text him back.

**Demi 10:30AM**

Shut up please I am busy and important.

Plus, don't even think about sexually harassing me in a manner of impertinency. How dare you very much so.

She felt she was being fair, she thought.

"_Wow, he must really want to toy with me…"_

Minutes later, her phone buzzed once again.

**Sterling 10:35AM**

Message Lovato:

I am stunned that I have caused this sudden offence, deep apologies.

I will make sure that if this communication is to further continue, crudeness will be avoided.

PS. I like your tits in that top.

Demi gasped, genuinely appalled by what he had messaged right at the end. She was rather puzzled, wondering on her earth how he knew what top she was wearing when she had not even seen him once she'd stepped foot into the studio.

She must have realised somewhere in her brain that perhaps Sterling was in the dressing room. So when she turned around, she had guessed correctly, gasping again.

"Sterling! What are you earth you doing here?"

He grinned sexily at her, his blue eyes boring into her eyes. He sensed that she was mortified.

"Sorry, did I startle you Lovato?"

Demi then crossed her arms, realising what exactly he was doing. She gave a devious smile back. "No worries Sterling."

He then immediately asked, "What are you doing tonight?" She felt startled by this sudden question, but didn't show it her face. _"Why would he just out of nowhere ask me that question when we've barely spoken to one another? He's just jumping for me right here! He must play some very addictive games to keep a girl interested, what on earth did he have in mind?"_

"Well, actually… I'm busy." Sterling shrugged, his smile disappearing. "Oh. Well, that is a shame. I just uh, well I felt that perhaps it would be a charitable thing to take your skirt out for dinner. Maybe you could come too."

Demi let a little grin escape from her lips. "Huh."

"Maybe you could come too eh? What about tomorrow?" Demi shook her head, "Nope. The anniversary studio party is tomorrow, remember?" Sterling nodded, "Right yes, probably going to be one of the most boring parties ever."

"Well, that's not what the owner of the studios has said."

"How about we do next night then?"

"Hmm, well I will think about it."

"Okay, let me know sooner or later." As Sterling went to reach for the door to leave, he turned round and gave Demi a cheeky wink. "Keep safe babe."

"I'll keep that in mind Ster." Sterling chuckled as he left.

Demi couldn't help but smile, a beaming smile. She giggled like the way when you giggled about a crush. She couldn't help but feel a little something for him, but knew she had to be careful. _"Maybe I won't get my feelings hurt this time, maybe I won't fall in love straight away. Maybe he likes me more than he shows, more than lust. Who knows, but this is my way of finding out. I need to reach out for him more and more until he shows his real self."_

That day, Demi's hours of work flowed by easily. She had got another script written, and now all was needed was finalising any bits that could have been improved. She decided she would do that first thing tomorrow. She was proud that her work had been coming out well recently. It was now 5:30pm, and she desperately felt a need for a shower. Plus, she needed to get ready for another night with the friends. This time a house party was going to be at her's, and they were going to have less people than usual.

In fact, it was only going to be Brandon, Tiffany, Selena and Demi herself. Everyone seemed to be hounded with work that night and Demi was glad. She felt that sometimes she didn't get enough time to just hang out with the three of them. They decided to have a movie marathon, watch all the romantic classics. Brandon moaned about this, but eventually gave in.

After a while though, once they got into the second film… they were just talking instead. Tiffany began talking to Demi in the sort of way of advice. Demi was fed up with hearing it all, because she just couldn't take the grief anymore. She said something on the lines of, "No pressure eh Dem, but your future happiness depends on this one social occasion, specifically on how you behave at this occasion."

Demi frowned a little at her as she was sitting on the floor, leaning on the sofa, sitting next to Tiffany. "Okay… so what do you want me to do?" Tiffany rolled her eyes, "Demi, are you just going to be stubborn?"

Demi replied, "Oh no Tiffany, because I REALLY do want to know what you have to say!" By the tone of her voice, Tiffany knew she was being very sarcastic. She gave a stern look at Demi and said, "You are not going to get anywhere if you're going to be mordant with me." Demi sighed, "Fine. Now, what do I do?"

"Well, first of all… look gorgeous." Demi thought for a second about this, her mind imagining herself taking extra care with the shaving of the legs and making her hair look especially good. Demi took in it and nodded and assured for Tiffany to continue. "Two. Ignore Sterling and suck up to famous directors."

Then Brandon pointed out the third thing, "You'll need flowing intelligence, circulate and agree with whatever is being talked about." Selena nodded to what Brandon said and then looked at Demi and suggested that she should introduce people with thoughtful details.

Demi took a thought with every suggestion and figured their ideas wouldn't take any harm. "For instance, say if you introduced David you would say to Sterling that this is David, he is openly gay and brilliant at acting, and to David you would say he comes…" Demi finished that sentenced off saying, "…all over your face?"

Tiffany, Brandon and Selena then all bursted out into fits of snickers, Demi joining in. They all nodded and said together, "Exactly." So Demi thought that night once her friends had left and said their goodbyes, what would be best to wear for tomorrow night. Perhaps if she lept into the moment of certainty that Sterling didn't feel up to whatever straight away, then in the sense of undergarments, wearing the simple stomach holding knickers would be absolutely fine.

But then Demi considered that if she was going to get up to anything that night, perhaps the pleasure of wearing some sexy looking lace panties would be better off. It was a tricky thought that Demi had in her mind, since she didn't even think that things could go that far. But if she let Sterling in, things could go way too fast.

She also considered in her brain about what kind of dress she might wear. Should she wear a silky black dress that would show some cleavage, or would she wear the angelic type coloured dress that would just flaunt casualness, but a bit of leg anyway. She couldn't fall the trap was all she figured. She couldn't be too naughty, yet she couldn't look too pristine, showing too much evidence that she was a virgin. She couldn't let him know that straight away. She had to ply her way into his brain.

So when Demi got into bed that night, wearing a simple vest and panties, she pondered the ways of how she could make him squeal with frustration. She felt so cunning with all the ideas she had sprung to mind, feeling courageous enough to do whatever it took. She might even think about going all the way if she had to see the real him. She wanted his heart.

"_He i__s going to be mine soon." _She thought as she dozed off into the distance of her dreams, his face seeming to appear more often. She just loved those shining blue eyes that could probably twinkle even in the darkness.

"_He's captured my mind for sure the little bastard."_

**Okay! So yay! I have this chapter done and I ****really happy with how it has turned out. I hope you hadn't missed me too long and I did leave an author's note the other day. I guess I didn't know the computer was going to be fixed again quite so quickly and that I was going to update almost straight after. Hope you liked this chapter and please review! It would mean so much! Happy summer holidays/vacation to everyone! **

**Loony-Loonz**

**x**


End file.
